Kingdom Hearts Meets Danny Phantom
by Danny-Phantom-Luver
Summary: Staring the song Haunted by Evanescence. Danny's realtionship with Sam was just at it's peak, they had finally entered the romantic stage. Tucker was jelouse and ingnored but things took a turn, when the Heartless come to Earth.(This has a few madeups it)
1. The Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Kingdom Hearts or the tiny bits of American McGee's Alice I put in here. So don't sue me because all the money I have I found under the sofa cushion and then Sarah fell in love with my nickel which she named Bob and she would murder me with un humane weapons if I lost her precious Bob. And I don't own Evanescence though I really wish I did. If the words look like: _This then it is a song_. If the words look like: This then it's part of the story

* * *

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
  
still cant find what keeps me here  
  
when all this time I've been so hollow inside  
  
I know your still there_  
  
Danny, Sam, and Tucker are standing outside in the rain. Danny is holding the umbrella for Sam while Tucker is getting soaked in the pouring rain. Thunder rumbles in the nearby distance Tucker shudders against his will. "Danny I feel like this night could go on forever." Sam said gazing into Danny's eyes.  
  
"I know, I feel so close to you tonight Sam." Danny agreed returning Sam's gaze.  
  
"And I feel like I'm going to be sick." Tucker announced though he knew no one was listening.   
  
_Watching me wanting me  
  
I can feel you pull me down  
  
fearing you loving you  
  
I wont let you pull me down_  
  
The ground beneath them turns jet black and the lightning looms closer to them. Tucker seems to be the only one who notices the sudden change in the weather. "Uh guys, I really hate to ruin this romantic moment between you two but I think we need Danny Phantom." Tucker shouted as the wind picked up. His words were lost not because of the wind but because Sam and Danny were in a world of their own. Tucker gazed at the black ground with wide eyes as it began moving. A black arm pulled itself out of the ground and wrapped itself around Tucker's ankle. Tucker froze in horror as the slimy hand used him to pull a black body and large head out of the ground. It let go of Tucker and began to examine him with its bulging yellow eyes. Its antenna twitched impatiently as it glanced toward the ground where other's like it began emerging. "DANNY GET OUT OF THERE!" Tucker yelled as one of the creatures lunged toward Danny and Sam. Sam ducked as Danny was hit in the chest, he stumbled backward trying to regain his breath. The creatures saw their moment and took it crawling all over Danny pulling him down. But Tucker grabbed Danny's hand just before he went down. Tucker miraculously pulls Danny up just in time to see Sam's body motionless on the ground.   
  
_Hunting you I can smell you alive  
  
your heart pounding in my head  
_  
"SAM!!!!" Danny cried racing over to her motionless form. There was a moment when her body seemed to shiver then there was a loud pop as it changed into one of those black creatures. "NO! SAM!" Danny cried again. The creatures pull back literally melting back into the shadows. Tucker sighs and looks up at the full moon.   
  
_Watching me wanting me  
  
I can feel you pull me down  
  
saving me raping me  
  
watching me  
_  
The camera goes down from the full moon but is no longer looking at Danny. It show's the people of Agrabah running in the streets, there is destruction and chaos. Everything seems hopeless as people change into those black creatures. Some of the creatures gained armor others turned into flying things. "Help!" people shouted. "It's the Heartless!" Others cried. "We're doomed! Someone please! Why us? The Darkness is consuming our world! We need to get out of here!" People were screaming, running and pushing trying to save themselves from the Darkness, which continued looming closer to them.   
  
_Watching me (ahhh)  
  
wanting me (ahhh)  
  
I can feel you pull me down (feel you pull me down)  
  
fearing you (ahhh)  
  
loving you (ahhh)  
  
I wont let you pull me down  
_  
A man stands watching the town he wore a black coat with a hood over his head. His hair covers his eyes; he smirks as he watches the chaos below. "Another World sacrificed to the Darkness." The man laughed. "They had it coming tough, the Darkness was slowly eating away at them from the beginning. Oh well, it's more fun to help out." The man raises his arms and the camera moves to the night sky. There is o moment of stillness before a star goes out.

* * *

Disclaimer: Ok that was fun and weird. Oh well, anyway only this first chapter is a song, the others will be normal. So tell me what you think so far and id no one liked it I'll take it off.  
  
. 


	2. Sora's Granddaughter

Tomoko looked up her head felt heavy and her eyes wanted to stay close. A gentle rain pounded on the hood of her gray coat; a Keyblade dangled from her hand and another lay across her chest. The black sky loomed over her menacingly she yawned, why had she fallen asleep? She was soaking wet from lying on the cold wet bench she sat up her feet touched the flooded ground and vanished beneath the incredibly thick fog. It was a weird dream, she thought staring at the mist. It was dark all around her and the wind blew harder then normal. Despite the extremely cold temperature outside she had been sweating, that dream seemed more frightening then she would have thought possible. 'Had it been a dream?' she thought to herself. Lamp like eyes appeared all around her one by one, the Heartless were watching. She was following all of Ansem's crazy rules at the moment so they wouldn't attack. She heard footsteps approaching her; she stiffened preparing for the worst. It was only Demi a mage who also happened to be Tomoko's best friend. "This is only going to get worse." Demi said as she glanced at the eyes. "Tomoko...are you feeling alright?" Tomoko shrugged, her head throbbed she was feeling horrible. "We better get you back to Neverland, I think you're catching something." Tomoko dragged herself toward the ship looking at the black sky. Demi noticed her weird look, "Twilight Town can wait. I don't think it's smart to let you be here when you're feeling sick."  
  
"Demi," Tomoko asked her eyes wandering around the dark world. "I... I don't think I'm sick." She had to tell Demi about the dreams; what if they weren't just dreams what if something really bad was going to happen. "I... I've been having these weird dreams lately." Tomoko began. "Like...is any of this for real, or not?"  
  
"Dreams?" Demi asked worriedly as they boarded the ship. "That's more in your grandfather's range. I can't help you there." Tomoko nodded. They warped to Neverland making a smooth landing near the tower. Tomoko and Demi flew out meeting Peter about half way. "Peter, is Sora on Neverland? His granddaughter needs to speak with him."  
  
"Nope! You just missed him!" Peter said cheerfully. That got annoying sometimes; he was always in a happy mood. "But you know what you did miss right?" Peter asked excitedly. Both girls shook their heads. Peter beamed at being the first one with the news. "Agrabah went out!" They froze. "Yep! It's gone!" Tomoko took a deep breath. It was just like in her dream!  
  
"Peter, did Mel run those calculations like I asked her to?" Tomoko asked. Peter paused for a moment then nodded. "Good, ask her which planet is next on Ansem's hit list."  
  
"Earth," replied an adult version of Ariel's daughter. Tomoko had seen it coming. "They have already started the invasion. I've run a History search on the planet. They are completely unprepared for Heartless attack. The population numbers are decreasing at an alarming rate. They had no backup, no shelters, no magical weapons of any kind, no magical practices, and to top it all off an alarming amount of darkness in everyone's hearts. The entire planet is supported on lies, deceit, hatred, and betrayal. The entire place screams hit me now." There was a long pause as everyone took in the news.  
  
"I'm going to help them." Tomoko said finally. There were a lot of confused looks. "It's the right thing to do!" she protested. "After all, that's what grandpa would have done! Come on Demi let's go to Earth!" Demi nodded eagerly.  
  
"She's got Sora's spunk," Mel said shaking her head. "His sense of adventure, he's urge to right all the wrongs caused by the Heartless." Mel sighed watching them bored the ship. "And his always willing to put himself in danger! Tomoko get back here!" Mel cried realizing what danger the girls were putting themselves in. But it was too late. The ship vanished into the black sky. 


End file.
